Happy Box
by 2008roseelixir
Summary: Continuous One-shots about Sakura's life as a shinigami. Sick Captain, Creeps, Sadists, Sake and Ice, Paper Bombs, Lazy Shinigami, Bears and Sharks, Tea and Sakura Trees, Bestfriends, Medicine and Clinic, Stealth, Bearded men and Bloody negative Zanpaktou. /ItaByaSaku/ Rated T for Language


**DISCLAIMER:**

**NARUTO** ©Masashi Kishimoto

**BLEACH** © Tite Kubo

* * *

**Happy Box**

Naruto/Bleach Cross Over

Sakura Haruno

Adventure/Humor

Rated T: for Language

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Ever Sick 13****th**** Division Captain**

* * *

"Talking"

_Inner talking /thoughts_

_**Sakura's thoughts**_

* * *

It was fairly normal day in her division that time.

And saying normal means something was just so wrong.

After all she's in the 11th division and having a bastard, fight loving captain and an energetic and look-like-a-sweet-girl but not, vice captain, everything in her division is always a mess.

Mess in means of fights, destruction, wounded shinigamis, satisfied sadistic captain and still energetic and unapologetic vice-captain.

And that happens, always.

Like, every single day.

Well, in exception if Kenpachi-Taichou is on missions or Yachiru-chan, missing in the barracks.

But still their division is a mess.

And that only means there's no peaceful day in 11th division.

No silence in 11th division.

And most importantly, no normal day in 11th division.

With a sigh, Sakura stood up from her seat in the training grounds—were she found mysteriously empty that day and slowly but silently left the place. She knew something was bound to happen if she stayed there for long. Knowing Kenpachi Zaraki, he'll train—more like murder anyone who was on the training ground, or maybe kill anyone who isn't in the training ground, which is literally everyone, including her and his vice captain. And she doesn't want to be there when that happens.

After successfully evading anyone from her division—not that hard because her division doesn't involved stealth training because of their "whatever" attitudes, she finally manage to left her division without a hitch.

"Hmm… Where to go…" She muttered to herself as she walked away from the 11ith division barracks. She was thinking of visiting Itachi in the 6th Division, have tea with him along with Byakuya-Taichou or maybe she should go to Naruto and Sasuke in the 5th division, after all she haven't seen them for 2 months because of their mission in the mortal world.

With her decision final, she was about to flash stepped away when someone tackled her to the ground.

"Saku-okachan!" A small and childish voice said. There's only one person who called her 'Okachan', and that's Yachiru Kusajishi. She was shocked when she called her that when they first met, which earned giggles from Naruto and Deidara and a snort from Sasuke. She was also sure that Itachi did a smirk, even Kisame, laugh at it.

What horrified her more was the fact that Yachiru called Kenpachi 'Ken-papa', which almost killed her to shame. But, after she heard her called Byakuya 'Bya-Otouchan'. She finally agreed to be called like that.

Sakura turned and saw Yachiru grinning at her. "What is it Yachiru-chan?"

"Where are you going kaa-chan?"

"I'm going to the 5th Division." She replied. "I was thinking talking to Naruto or Sasuke. Maybe if I saw Momo-chan, I'll talk to her too. Why?"

Yachiru merely titled her head as if thinking. "But…"A paused. "I want you to come with me to Ukki's division."

"Oh, why don't you ask Captain?" She was really going to regret her answer.

With a pout and a teary eye, Yachiru look straight to her. "You.. You don't want to spend time with me?" She sniffed and continues. "You hated me!" And then she wailed.

Really, she should have shout her mouth and agreed.

She sighs, turning to face the crying pink haired kid. _So much, seeing Naruto and Sasuke._ She patted her head and smile to her.

"Hush now, I don't hate you." Yachiru didn't stop. "Alright, I'll come with you to Captain Ukitake."

And the wailing immediately disappeared and was replaced by giggles.

'_**This kid is evil.'**_ Tsuki no Chi-Hime spoke. She found the presence of the pink haired vice-captain brat unlikable. Not that she hated her, the brat; always find a reason for her master to think twice and most importantly, making her master vulnerable in anything related to pouts, frown and of course tears.

She sighs; this brat will be the death of her master.

'_What made you say that?'_

'_**No… wait, the brat is the devil herself.'**_

'_Chi-Hime!'_

When she heard no reply from her zanpakto, she sighs once again and took hold of Yachiru's hand and flash stepped away.

Maybe she should have taken the 4th Division's request to have her as their 3rd seat.

Maybe her life was not this complicated.

So much for thinking tea.

* * *

To say that Joushiro was surprise was understatement, when he heard from a messenger shinigami that the famous 6th seat of 11th Division was walking calmly in his division's barracks with her vice-captain in tow. He was mildly curious as to what might she be doing in here.

It is widely known that Yachiru always come here and place some kois from the Kuchiki's house to his pond, but knowing that the Haruno, Sakura herself was coming is really mysterious.

"Maybe, she wants to inquire about Byakuya-Onii-sama." Rukia told her captain when she heard about Sakura's coming. "Onii-sama kept on talking about her."

"Eh?" it was Renji. The red-head almost choked on his mocha, when he heard what Rukia said. "Seriously?"

"Uh, yeah." Rukia replied. "He asked me if I knew her, and when I said yes, he keeps on asking her well-being and whereabouts."

"I thought she was into Itachi-san. After all they seem to know each other very well."

"Actually, Itachi and I are only friends and comrades." Someone spoke from his back. And to his horror it was Sakura.

"uh…"

"It's alright." She smiled. "You're not the only one who keeps on saying that. But please, don't say that in front of his brother, he might kill himself twice."

"Sasuke-san?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Oh, hello there, Rukia." Sakura smiled making Rukia and Renji blush. "Yes, he adores his brother so much."

"Ah." Joushiro finally speak. He was actually speechless when he saw her. Pink hair, lighter than Yachiru's, emerald eyes, shining brightly, smiles that is so sweet. This is the famous Sakura Haruno, the one who was mysteriously added in the 11th division.

The one whose best friends were the 5th division's 3rd and 4th seat.

The one who always had tea with the 6th division captain and its 3rd seat.

The one who shinigamis—mostly male, talked about.

This is Sakura Haruno.

And she was …

His thinking suddenly stopped when his chest suddenly hurt. He didn't notice that everyone was at his side already including Sakura. He can't really breathe.

He looks up and saw pink and green.

A soft hand was on his cheek.

Black and red blurred fast away in his eyes.

And the last thing he heard was someone calling his name.

"Joushiro."

* * *

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the brown ceiling of his room.

"I fainted again, right?" He asks himself. To his surprise someone answered.

"Yes, you scared us to death there." Eyes still disoriented he looked where the voice came from. Right from his futon, someone was sitting near the window.

Long pink hair.

Shining emerald eyes.

"Sakura-san?"

"How are you feeling?" She asks softly.

He tried to sit up but a hand stop him. How she got near him fast, amazed him. "You shouldn't. A rest is what you need."

He didn't protest, he immediately followed what she said and lie on his futon. "What happened?"

"You got an attack."

_**Earlier**_

"_Ukitake-Taichou" She shouted. _

_Rukia and Renji jumped from their seat when they heard her shout. Almost immediately they were on the silver -haired captain asking if he was alright._

_Seeing Rukia and Renji on panic, Sakura shouted on them._

"_Rukia! Get me a towel and a basin. Fill it with warm water." When she saw Rukia nod and left, she turned to Renji. "Get me Unonahana-Taichou now!"_

_When they were finally alone, she assessed the captain's health by gathering a small amount of reiatsu in her hands and put it over his chest._

'_**He's dying, I presume.' **__Tsuki no Chi-HIme spoke from the sideline. __**'Don't waste your reiatsu on him, Sakura-sama.'**_

'_Shut up Chi-Hime!' She didn't need her zanpaktou's negativity. Why can't she be positive just for a second? She knew zanpaktou's are their real character, the representation of their life that they can't take out, but is she really this? _

_A negative, sadistic, blood loving person inside?_

_She shook her head to rid of the thoughts. Right now, Ukitake-taichou's health is more important rather that her questions about her zanpaktou._

_And what she found out was not good. _

_She needed to perform a surgery fast._

"I assume you did the surgery?"

"Yes." She replied looking outside the window. "Of course, Unohana-Taichou, Renji, Rukia and Yachiru helped."

She looked back to him and smile. "You'll be fine now."

Joushiro smiled and breathe deep. Surprise was written on his face. "How?"

"Magic."

He chuckled, his eyes full of gratitude. "Thank you."

Sakura stood up. "It is nothing, rest. Yachiru-chan was worried. I shall tell everyone that you woke up."

"Sakura-san, I—"

"Ukki-Kun!" Yachiru was on side immediately, asking him questions about how he feels and everything. Explaining that she should have come with her 'okaa-chan' instead of heading to the pond to see the koi's first to how she was worried and to how awesome her 'Sakura-okaa-chan.'

In the blur of words and blabbers, he saw Sakura gave him a warm smile before leaving the room. He smiled back though she didn't see.

Yachiru did saw it.

"Bya-otou-chan will be jealous."

And he just laughs at that.

* * *

This is just a test fic actually. Since I'm still in the Writer's block mode and haven't updated any of my fics for months, I shall write a new one to cure this block of mine.

Well, anyway I hope you like this fic

Read and review

Thanks

~2008roseeelixir


End file.
